Forever A Teenage Vampire
by Mysterious Bloody Lune
Summary: Bella's and Edward's life after Breaking Dawn. ON HIATUS. . .
1. Chapter 1

Forever A Teenage Vampire.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Cullens. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**WARNING!! Contains massive Breaking Dawn spoilers. Stay away if you haven't read it!!**

**Author's Note: Edward and Bella talk about what to do. Told in Bella's perspective.**

"Edward, what should we do? We need to move. People are getting suspicious." I said, streched out on the couch. Renesmee was asleep, worn out. She told me that it had been a tough day for her.

"I'm not sure. It's a slight problem about Jacob, because he can't be away from Nessie." He replied, thoughtful. Jacob had imprinted on Nessie, and she loved him. To her, he was 'Uncle Jake.' I hoped it would stay that way.

"Jacob! Please come here." I called, hoping he would have an idea. "Yeah, Bells? Is there another attack?" He muttered sleepily. He collapsed onto a chair.

"Jake, we have a problem. We're getting ready to leave, but there's you and Renesmee. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't move. Makes things a whole lot simpler." Jacob mumbled.

"Sorry, Jake. Can't stay, people would get highly suspicious as to why we're not getting older." Edward told him. "The best posibility is to have you move with us." My husband added.

"Move with you guys?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." I told him. This was complicated. Jake had his own pack, and they were supposed to follow him. But, with Jake just having to imprint on Renesmee, and us having to move away from Forks for the next about 90 years or so, he would have to move with us, and Rose didn't like him.

"Just you, Edward and Nessie?" He clarified.

"Um, no. With all of the other Cullens. Including Rose." Edward answered his question, before I could even say anything. Jake grumbled a bit about Rose. I looked at Edward, telling him to be silent.

"You do know that it'd help if you didn't crack blonde jokes about her in front of her. For starters, she apparently knows them all, and second, you and her will have to get along if you and Renesmee" I gulped. I didn't like this. "Get married." I managed to finish.

"Shoot." Edward mumbled.

"What?" I said, standing up and instantly alert.

"Esme and Carlisle want to talk to us about something- Renesmee and Jake included." Edward told us. I went and picked up Renesmee carefully, making sure not to wake her up. She lazily put a hand on my cheek, and I saw a picture of her sleeping. "I know. Esme and Carlisle have to talk to us." I whispered in her ear.


	2. Discussion

Discussion.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Cullens. That is Stephanie Meyer's job, and I don't want to take that away from her!!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Esme and Carlisle talk about moving to the family. Bella's POV. Sorry for a short chapter! It's 12:30 AM and I am tired! Also, I want them to move already. . .**

We were stretched out in the family room. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch, Jake (having been persuaded by Renesmee to come) was standing in the corner, Edward and I were sitting in the large armchair with Renesmee on my lap and Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of everybody.

"We have a problem. Jacob, I'm sure you know this, but we have to leave soon. We might go to Ann Arbor in Michigan, but again, we don't know." Carlisle began. Alice was looking angry.

"Jacob, please, for a minute, decide you're not coming." Alice commanded him. Surprisingly enough, there was a little friendship between them. Alice relaxed. "Ann Arbor is perfect. Only, it's pretty sunny, so we have to wear hats or something. Big ones." She said.

"Anyway, Jacob, what do you think?" Esme asked, her face kind.

"I don't know. I guess I'd have to stay in Forks, because of the pack. I don't think. . ." Jake let the sentence trail off, and I understood.

"He doesn't think he could survive?" I asked, my voice barely more than a whisper. Eight faces looked at me. "Could you, though?" I was still whispering. I didn't know why.

"I guess. I'm not sure." Jake was staring off into space. I could see he wasn't very happy, though. It was Jasper who broke the silence.

"If we left, the wolf gene would die. Which means, Jake wouldn't be attracted to Renesmee." Jasper looked emotionless, bored. His eyes were black. Jake tensed up.

"Let's try it." Rose agreed, smirking at Jake.


	3. Surprises Surprises

Surprises, Surprises.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Cullens. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to sleep. Actually, the family is in Ann Arbor. . .without Jake. Bella's POV. (of course)**

The car drive was very long. For humans. More than 15 hours in a Volvo, sitting in the back seat, and listening to Emmett? No, that wasn't so bad.

When we reached Ann Arbor, the first thing we did was put on large hats. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward refused the big floppy hats Alice got all of us. So they were wearing baseball caps. I had never seen anything funnier than them. Neither had Alice, Esme and Rosalie.

Edward's and my room was dark blue. There was a futon against the wall, and a crib-bed type thing for Renesmee. Alice told me it was a bed, up against the wall, with a railings so she wouldn't fall out. Props, she had added. We all knew Renesmee would get too old for those really fast.

One other thing I noticed: this house was a lot smaller. Which was why Renesmee was sharing a room with Edward and I.

"So, how do you like the new house?" Edward asked.

"It's nice. A bit smaller, but-" I began to answer him when Alice came in.

"Hey, guys! How are you liking the house?" She chirped. "We're going to have family movie/game night. Yes, Edward, I know you hate this, but please?" I groaned slightly. Family game/movie night was usually pretty interesting, according to Alice. Edward just said that we better not get in Rosalie's and Emmett's way.

So, after talking about the house, we headed downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were waiting.

"Like the house?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course." Jasper replied evenly. "Although, could certain people keep their personal space bubbles intact?" He glared at-who else?- Emmett and Rosalie.

"Great. The house is christened." I muttered. "Anyways, what's the thing you want to talk to us about?" I asked, a bit louder.

"Oh, well, we may join a country club." Esme announced. Dead silence.

"How does one act at a country club? Is it a club in the country?" Alice inquired.


	4. Family Game Night

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer does, though. Kudos to her.**

**A/N: Family Game Night, told in Bella's POV.**

All of us were sitting around in the basement, which was oddly spacious. Emmett and Jasper were playing pool, with Edward keeping score. Carlisle and Esme were watching a movie, and nobody dared disturb them. Alice, Rose and I were playing Monopoly with Renesmee. So far, Renesmee owned Boardwalk and Park Place, Alice owned the Utilities, Rose owned a couple railroads, and I owned a lot of land, a couple houses, and a few hotels.

After a while, Carlisle and Esme went upstairs. Renesmee fell asleep. It was time for the best game of the night: Truth or Dare, Vampire style. In reality, it wasn't much different from the original Truth or Dare, but I guess there are some twists. Jasper was record-keeper this game, Emmett was questioner, and Edward was decider. That meant he had to assign dares, stuff like that.

"Okay, let's play!" Alice cried.

"Bella: Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked me. I usually stuck to Truth, lying, of course.

"Most awkward moment?" Edward asked. I giggled.

"A teacher asked me to get a bottle of cleaner or something like that in Forks. It turns out, Jess and Mike decided to skip class. They were in the closet. Think Emmett and Rose, but less destructive." I told them.

"How do you remember that?" Edward asked.

"I wrote about it in my diary, which I read after becoming a vampire, so I could know some of my life."

"Right. I doubt it." Jasper snorted. "Forks was pretty G-rated. . .if you don't count Rose and Emmett."

"Alright. Alice, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Dare." Alice sang.

"Fine. As you wish. You have to follow the first dare Emmett gives you tomorrow." Edward said.

The night went on like this for quite a while. We were all dreading one thing: the country club.


	5. Author's Note Sorry, guys!

Author's Note:

People, Forever A Teenage Vampire is on hiatus. Meaning: I may continue it, just not now. I have that weird feeling it's not good, so I'm stopping it and writing a new story called 'College'

Thank you!

PS 'College' Is all-human.


End file.
